


Шанс

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Эльфы шумят, ругаются и спорят. Вычурно и очень по-эльфийски.
Kudos: 1





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящее время. Автор исходит из того, что не все призраки после похищения Кринна стали безмолвными тенями.

— Ставлю на Гила, — азартно заявляет Флинт, прислушиваясь к возмущению Талас-Энтиа.

Эльфы шумят, ругаются и спорят. Вычурно и очень по-эльфийски.

Гилтас, Беседующий-с-Солнцами, пытается вернуть тишину, призывая к порядку. Получается плохо, его откровенно не слушают.

— Мальчик молод, — оправдывается смущенный Танис. — Еще не знает, как себя вести.

— Кхм-м, — фыркает Стурм, но не произносит ни слова.

Совет продолжается, и эльфийская молодежь требует крови. Они поддерживают Беседующего, явно собираясь драться лично.

— Дети, — страдает Карамон. — С луками наперевес против дракона?

Танис кашляет и поскорее прихлёбывает эль. Ему жаль, что он не может поддержать сына.

— Можно подумать, мы в своё время копьями орудовали, — Рейстлин морщится от эльфийского шума и неодобрительно косится на брата.

Тот умер недавно, поэтому никак не привыкнет, и всё предлагает ввязаться в войну.

— Но, Рейст, — начинает Карамон, отхлёбывая эль. — Если бы Такхизис не украла Кринн…

— Да-да, во всем виновата твоя Королева! — вздергивает голову Тика. — Похитила Кринн, мерзавка. А там Палин и девочки, между прочим.

Рейстлин не отвечает, всем видом давая понять, что Королева Такхизис чья угодно Королева, но уж точно не его.

На сцену выходит Кериан, жена Гилтаса, и о чем-то яростно спорит. Члены Талас-Энтиа возмущенно шипят, видано ли, какая-то там Каганести указывает эльфам Квалинести что делать.

— Смелая девушка, — одобрительно заявляет Флинт. — Молодец Гил, правильно женился!

— Прямо как отец, — хихикает Карамон, отчего Танис давится элем и кашляет.

— Угу, — зевает Китиара, — в их браке тоже баба главная.

Тика неодобрительно косится в её сторону, в очередной раз взглядом вопрошая, что «эта известная особа» делает в их компании.

«А у нас свободная загробная жизнь! — отбривает обычно Кит. — Где хочу, там и пью».

Она, кажется, так и не поверила своему счастью: Королева Такхизис умудрилась оживить Лорда Сота, а потом снова убить. И Китиара внезапно осталась без ужасающего поклонника. Вот и пьёт на радостях со старыми друзьями.

Кериан заканчивает пламенную речь и потрясает мечом. Эльфийская молодёжь рукоплещет изо всех сил. На лице у Гилтаса застыло странное выражение. Танис вздыхает, отлично понимая сына

— Ха, твоя благоверная и не так трепалась! — встревает Китиара. — С Копьём в руках! Век бы не видела!

Лорана, словно услышав, появляется из-за спин стражников и останавливается у входа в зал, но не заходит. 

— Легка на помине, — ворчит Китиара.

— Что-то она совсем бледная, — волнуется Флинт. — Довели девочку.

Танис хочет ответить, что девочка уже вечность как повзрослела, но молчит. Для умершего давным-давно гнома Лорана до сих пор маленькая девочка.

— Не говори, ничего-то эльфы без нее не могут! — возмущается Тика, размахивая привычной сковородкой.

Невозмутимый Рейстлин пригибается и демонстративно кашляет, привлекая внимание Карамона. Тот так засмотрелся на совет, что даже не заметил, чем машет его благоверная.

— Тика, — укоризненно бормочет Карамон, мягко отнимая у неё сковородку.

— А что Тика? — огрызается та. — Бедная Лорана, посмотри на неё. Всё опять на её хрупкие плечи…

Гилтас замечает мать и слегка хмурится, будто желает понять, что та задумала. Один из членов Талас-Энтиа перебивает Кериан и холодным тоном начинает вещать что-то о «разумной» стратегии выжидания.

— Эльфы, что с них взять, — Речной Ветер сидит слева от Таниса и не скрывает, что думает об остроухих соотечественниках друга.

Тот пытается оправдаться, рассказывая о тяжелой судьбе эльфийского народа.

— Да ладно тебе, Танис, — машет рукой Карамон. — Просто никто не готов драться с драконицей.

Повисает тишина, все замолкают и делают вид, что внимательно слушают эльфийскую перебранку.

Последняя фраза Карамона зловеще повисает в воздухе. Они давно мертвы, но драконий ужас помнят до сих пор.

— Кхм-м, — только и произносит молчаливый Стурм.

Лорана вздрагивает, смущенно смотрит на Гилтаса и медленно уходит. Эльфийский совет продолжается, но видно, что Беседущий-с-Солнцами потерял нить разговора.

Он хмуро смотрит вслед матери, думая о чем-то своём.

— Думаешь, справится? — Танис решается и смотрит в упор на Стурма.

Тот смущается под всеобщими взглядами. Друзья явно считают, что он — специалист по убийству драконов.

«Можно подумать, — думает Китиара. — Ская моего едва оцарапал, тоже мне, специалист». Но вслух не говорит, размышляя о том, смогла бы сама вот так выйти один на один против дракона.

— Справится, — Стурм преувеличенно бодро кивает. — Видел бы ты, как ловко она орудует Копьём. Поверь мне, у этой как там её… Берилл нет ни единого шанса!

Гнетущая атмосфера рассеивается, кажется, что выглянул солнечный луч. 

— Вот видишь! — Карамон радостно наполняет кружку. — Так выпьем же за Лорану!

— За Лорану! — хмурая тучка тревоги сходит с лица Таниса: Стурму он верит. Как-никак, тот сражался с Лораной бок о бок всю войну Копья.

Кружки стучат под затихающее возмущение Талас-Энтиа. Совет закончился полной победой Гилтаса и Кериан. Эльфы расходятся, предвкушая долгую и кропотливую работу.

Они дадут бой — и это главное.

— Завтра будем болеть за Лорану! — Тика встряхивает кудряшками. — Посмотрим, как она наваляет драконице!

Умершие Герои Копья продолжают пить, вспоминая былые деньки и то, как гоняли врагов.

Стурм молчит, не участвуя в обсуждении, и со стороны кажется, что завтра драться будет не Лорана, а он.

— Впервые вижу, как ты лжёшь, Светлый Меч, — Рейстлин говорит так тихо, что даже движения губ едва уловимы. — Действительно, ни единого шанса…

«У Лораны», — хочет сказать он, но ловит на себе такой странный взгляд Стурма, что осекается.

Светлый Меч передёргивает плечами и в своей раздражающей манере чопорно откланивается. Рейстлин отрешённо наблюдает, как Карамон заразительно смеётся и что-то говорит Речному Ветру. 

Ему вспоминается, как упрямо брат следовал за ним даже в Бездну. У Карамона тогда было лицо точь-в-точь как у Светлого Меча сегодня.

Шагов того давно уже не слышно, но внезапно Рейстлин понимает.

— Возможно, у золотоволосой эльфийки все же есть шанс победить драконицу, — шепчет он. — Ну, или хотя бы умереть не в одиночестве…

— Квисалан элевас! — говорит Лорана на прощание. Она улыбается и крепко целует Гилтаса, словно обещая, что все будет хорошо.

Сын кивает и уходит, забирая Кериан и их многострадальный народ.

«Глупая эльфийская поговорка», — думает Стурм, стоя рядом.

Лорана его не видит, ещё не время.

Он не уверен, что у неё есть шанс, но точно знает, что не бросит её, одиноко стоящую на башне.

Целую вечность назад она его не оставила, теперь его очередь:

— Мы всегда будем вместе. Кажется так, да?


End file.
